earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Pig Mask Army
The Pigmask Army is a fictional army in the 2006 video game Mother 3. It is an organization founded by Porky Minch, the Pig King, which makes discreet attempts at world domination, through the use of Happy Boxes. The army's activity is seen several times throughout the beginning of the game, but it is not until the fourth chapter that their initial goal to take over the Nowhere Islands is revealed, where it has become a success. However, this endeavor does not prove to be enough for Porky, whom tasks the Pigmask Army with extracting the seven Needles in order to awaken the Dark Dragon, a creature which resides underneath the Nowhere Islands. The Pigmask Army is responsible for introducing new technology and infrastructure to the islands, and for resurrecting Claus, the brother of Mother 3's lead protagonist, Lucas, in the form of the Masked Man, as well as for other sinister activities. Its bases are positioned throughout the Nowhere Islands, most notably the Chimera Laboratory, Thunder Tower, and in New Pork City. They are also known to take breaks at the Club Titiboo venue. Other notable members of the Pigmask Army include its commander, the Masked Man, the Pork Trooper, a high-ranking member of the army, and Fassad, whom helped convince the people of the Nowhere Islands to receive the Happy Boxes. It is also revealed during the game's eighth chapter that Fassad revealed to Porky the existence of the Seven Needles, as he was formerly a Magypsy guardian of the Needles named Locria. The various titles among the Army's soldiers include simple Pigmasks, captains, colonels, majors, Navy SQUEALs (a parody of "Navy SEAL"), their commander, the Masked Man, and their leader, Porky Minch. Music "His Highness's Theme" Trivia * The Pigmasks may be an equivalent to the infamous Nazi forces, as they share similar military histories and atributes, and the Pigmask salute is merely a repetition of the Nazis' "Hael" salute. Because of these traits, the Pigmask Army is considered a satire of the Nazi Military. * Oddly, the weakest Pigmask has the biggest gun, the captain has a smaller gun, the major has a gun with a smaller tip, and the colonel doesn't seem to have a gun because the higher the Pigmask rank is the more the Pigmask cares about muscles instead of guns. Probably explains why the Colonel and/or the Major try to strike a characters joints. * Pigmask soldiers appear to be ordinary people unmasked, as evidenced by the Pigmask who removes his helmet in Lydia's house. * The character Midbus from the 2009 video game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story has a sign on his arms that is extremely similar to the Pigmask Army's symbol. * The Pigmasks were supposedly ordinary villagers from another time period, sent forward in time and brainwashed. * Although probably by coincidence, The Pigmask Army also slightly resembles the "Combine" from the Half-Life series, and the Stormtroopers from Star Wars. * There is an unused sprite of a Pigmask with female attributes, possibly meaning that female Pigmasks were planned at one time but were taken out probably because of sexist risks. * The Pigmask who removes his helmet in Lydia's house bears a strong resemblance to the Apple Kid from EarthBound, and in fact could be him as he is unnamed, and their leader mentions that they were ordinary people sent forward in time. Category:Mother 3 Category:Pigmask Army Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Enemies